Forget me
by Ichi-Bitch
Summary: It's the middle of the night I'm dead tired and my boss is driving me crazy. I see something I probably shouldn't and when I am asked to forget I can't. And with this I accidentally get involved in something that could ruin my life. I should have just forgotten what I saw. WARNING SWEARING AND OTHER STUFFS. DUNNO YET
1. Chapter 1

I don't think I would have noticed anything if it weren't for my phone going off. I would have never noticed the bright gold eyes staring at me from the alley way if my boss hadn't demanded I do something extremely stupid and impossible which lead me to take my anger out on the trash can. I paused in mid rant as I caught sight of those eyes not being able to look away. At first I thought it was just a cat with the colour being gold but the pupils were wrong and the cat would have been a monster at the height the eyes were. A monster cat would have been more believable. I stood at the entrance to the alley and who ever those eyes belonged to were just a metre or two away standing in the edge of the shadows. My boss was still shouting at me, trying to get my attention now. I hung up on him, I would deal with his shit tomorrow, the owner of those eyes steeping out from the shadows. A girl with long orange hair dressed in torn up jeans and a tank top stained with blood moved to stand just before me, in fact we were just inches apart. I could feel her breath fan across my face in quick little puffs. Her face was bruised and bloodied, lips swollen and cut. She looked a bit like a ghost, all my attention drawn to those hypnotizing eyes her pupils so small they looked no existent. I opened my mouth to say something but she silenced me with a finger. I could taste the blood. Slowly a smile broke across her face like a jagged knife wound. She leaned in closer, my eyes went wide when she dragged her tongue across my cheek.

"Forget you ever saw me," she whispered, lips brushing my ear. And just like that she was gone, all I did was blink. I turned quickly looking to see where she had disappeared too but it was like she hadn't even been there at all. Nobody else was on the street and nothing could be heard. I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose, before moving on. I was probably hallucinating from being over worked.

"My boss is driving me crazy," I groaned continuing the walk home. That was the only possible answer there could be. Things like this didn't happen in real life only books. I should probably do as she said and forget it ever happened. That was what I told myself the entire way home but I couldn't bring myself to forget those eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"The fuck Grimmy yer late, I thought you got offa work earlier today," my roommate screeched, tossing an empty beer can my way. He was such an ass, complaining about everyone and shit they did wrong but the second he fucked up he fell silent and ignored everyone refusing to admit he screwed up. I bent down to pet Pantera before giving him an answer the cat higher up on my list then he was, plus she was begging for attention.

"Yeah my shitty ass boss called, so glad I'm fucking quitting at the end of the week. Anyways I think I saw a ghost just now, reason why I'm late and don't be such a fucking ass about it Nnoi not like yer fucking perfect," I threw back, dropping the maccas bag in his lap. He hissed at me throwing a burger my way which I caught much to his dismay. I tore off the wrappings and took a bit while I waited for his rely.

"I though ya didn't believe in that pansy shit?" He asked, feeding Pan a french fry. I grunted grabbing a beer off the coffee table.

"Nah I don't but if it ain't a ghost then I ran into a fucking looney and that ain't much better. I was on the phone to my boss and he was once again asking for the impossible and that's when I noticed the eyes staring out from the dark. They were gold, thought it was just a cat but that would be a cat of impressive height plus the pupils were wrong. I hung up and it turned into a staring match then this fucking girl just stepped out from the shadows covered in blood and she's in my face. Licked my cheek and said forget you saw me then disappeared. Weird right?" I asked, Nnoitra was staring at me from his arm-chair like I was mad.

"You on crack?" He asked, I growled in response. Nnoitra knew how I felt about drugs, why the fuck would he ask me something like that? He held his hands up in apology but I could see why he asked. It was an odd story. Pan butted her head against my foot, worried for me, I just patted her head distracted by what I had seen that night.

"Job stress?" Nnoi asked dragging me away from my thoughts. I shrugged.

"Dunno man, I'm just hoping nothing like that happens again. Fucking creepy," I grunted stuffing fries in my mouth, a clear indicator I no longer wanted to talk about it. He shrugged, changing the channels to some shit romance movie. Nnoitra had a weakness for romance movies, which didn't match his personality, I snorted muttering something about him taking it up the ass. He just grinned.

"The fuck are ya doing after ya quit yer job? I haven't seen you circling jobs in the paper yet," he asked snagging another beer. I sighed, he was a really annoying drunk and it looked like he was going to get pissed.

"Ya get drunk and I ain't helping, last time was bad enough. I brought a shop, finally opening up the tattoo parlour just need to clean out the shop and paint the walls. Plus I need another tattoo artist which is the hard part, don't want some shitty bastard that can't draw," I grunted, crossing my eyes in annoyance. Any guy who could draw a still figure thought he was Picasso these days.

"If ya want I can help ya out with that," Nnoitra said, sitting up properly to show how series he was with his offer.

"That praying mantis I have on my leg was done by me and I was pissed."


End file.
